Those Eyes
by GangstasaurusRex
Summary: Naruko was never one to trust anyone, not even herself. Sky has given up on worrying over anyone besides himself. Both don't know what happiness is like. Maybe they can find it in the other before darkness consumes them. FemNaru/OC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story & some of the OCs. Other OCs belongs to my friend.**

_***POV change/Time skip***_

"People talking"

_**Flashbacks**_

'_People's thoughts'_

'**Demon talking'**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**I heard the village elders say that that's where Konoha's demon lives," pointed out a young, turquoise eyed boy of 8. His arm was raised as his finger was pointing to a big mansion-like house.**_

_**The other boy of only 11, wearing a fire temple GI, raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Konoha's demon? Matt, what are you talking about?" he questioned.**_

_**Matt looked at the boy with wide eyes and responded, "You don't know about the 10-tailed wolf demon? It attacked Konoha and took out almost a third of the population, Sky! Rumor has it that the Fourth Hokage sealed it into a baby. Although, no one has actually seen the kid to know what gender it is or what it looks like."**_

_**Sky shook his head. "Matt, that's impos-" His sentence was cut off as a shiver ran down his spine. This went unnoticed by the other boy as he had stepped a bit further down the sidewalk to chase a butterfly. **_

_**Sky looked around in caution until his brown eyes trailed up the beautiful, yet intimidating house. His body froze up as he saw a pair of azure blue eyes staring back at him. He rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly. His gaze was met by a curtain being moved by a gust of wind. The eyes were gone. He was about to take a step closer towards the house when he heard his name being called.**_

"_**Ne, Sky? C'mon! You have to go back to the temple soon and I still wanna go to the park! I'll race ya there!" the younger boy grinned at him.**_

_**Sky shook his head once again and smirked back. All thoughts of the eyes forgotten. "You're so on!" he yelled back as he ran towards the direction of the park with the brown haired boy right behind him. If he had looked back, he wouldn't have missed the pair of eyes watching yet again. **_

_***End of flashback* *Present time* *Sky's POV***_

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was still a bit weirded out by that dream. Seeing that house happened years ago. Back when my sister, my father, and I used to live in the fire temple. Before we moved here a few years back. Before dad did what he did and-

I shook my head. There was no need to bring those thoughts up. I must be nervous. My thoughts always seem to get negative when I'm nervous.

You're probably wondering what I'm nervous about. Better yet, you're probably wondering who the hell I am. Ah, my name is Sky Hikaru. I'm 21-years-old, single, ANBU Co-Captain, and starting my first high ranked mission today. What's my job? Well, my orders are to watch over and take care of (cook for, clean the house, etc...) someone 24-hours/7 days a week until told otherwise or until I quit. I know what you're thinking. How is that a high rank mission? Well, that person just so happens to be the container of the 10-tailed wolf demon of Konoha. Yeah, that's right. Out of all the other ninjas, I got chosen to babysit someone I know nothing about besides the fact that he/she can kill me at any given time. _Perfect._

I glanced at the clock and read 5:03am. I groaned as I ran a hand through my dark black hair. I had a bad feeling about this job, but I couldn't really let it get to me. I got up from bed and got ready.

_***3 weeks later***_

I knocked on the door then put down the tray of lunch it. I sighed as I picked up the tray of untouched breakfast next to it. I've been here for a few weeks now and I haven't even heard a peep come out of that room. Hell, I wasn't even sure if it was the right room seeing as though there were about 3 other floors, not including the attic or first floor (where the kitchen, living room, etc… was) , of hallways filled with doors. I shook my head and headed downstairs to clear out the kitchen.

It's been kind of boring having to stay in a house that was so… silent. I haven't even heard a creak come upstairs since I first stepped foot into this house. All I've been doing is cleaning around a bit, feeding myself, and throwing away the food that's always left untouched. I let out another sigh as I plugged in my ear buds, pressed play on my iPod, and started washing the dishes.

A few minutes passed as I was finishing up washing the dishes and putting them on the rack to dry. My ear bud had decided to fall out of my ear when I turned my head and that's when I heard it. The sound of running water echoed down the stairs from the floor above. Thoughts flooded my mind. _'Is it the demon? What if it's an intruder? What do I do if I confront whoever it is?'_ I shook my thoughts out of my head.

None the less, I turned off the sink and silently made my way upstairs. I stopped in front of the door where the bathroom hallway was. My heart pounded against my rib cage as I heard the water shut off. _'Had they heard me?'_ I thought to myself. I couldn't back down. I hesitantly reached my hand out to the door knob. I quickly tensed up as the door was slammed opened before my hand even touched the knob.

There, wrapped in a blue fluffy towel, was a girl standing in front of me. Her golden blonde hair was wet and reached to the small of her back. Her skin was sun-kissed and covered in water droplets. I could see the goose bumps spread across her, what seemed to look soft to the touch, skin as the cool temperature from the hallway clashed with the steam from the bathroom. She was short and the top of her head reached my shoulder. As a guy, I couldn't help myself from letting my eyes wander over her. From the way the towel only reached a few inches above her knees to the way she self-consciously gripped the towel tighter to herself. I noticed the way her chest rose and fell from each shaky breath she took to the trail a water droplet hid into the crevice of her collarbone. My gaze stopped at her face.

I saw the rosy blush spread across her cheeks. Her plump, pink lips were parted as her mouth was left a bit agape. I took note of the canines she had. They were sharp and looked as though they could cause a lot of harm if they sunk into a person's skin. She had a small amount of bags under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. Then, my breath hitched as my eyes met with hers. Kami, they were a soft shade of ocean blue, almost azure. They were the same eyes I had seen all those years ago. They were mesmerizing up close. They were just beautiful.

I opened my mouth to say something. Before I even had a chance to say a word, the blonde quickly shoved passed me in a hurry. I turned around to be met with a door slammed in my face. I blinked then shook my head. I started heading towards the stairs when I heard the door creak open. I glanced back to see that the girl had stuck her head out and was looking at me. She rose up her hand then pointed down, signaling for me to wait downstairs. I nodded as she closed the door.

As I headed downstairs, I cursed myself as I felt the heat spread across my cheeks. The image of what I saw was stuck in my mind. Perfect.


End file.
